Dream or not?
by Miamccar
Summary: Silver was having a good day but a familiar demon came and showed him the erased events of 06. Rated T for cursing.


Silver the hedgehog was at his time, practicing his powers against metal. His future was normal well, except for the rule banning powers and putting the people into jail and take away their powers. Silver was never afraid of them even as a child. The hedgehog decided to take a break and went for a walk around his home city.

"Hiya mate!" He turned to see both Blaze and Marine coming to him.

"Hey guys, how is it doing?" Silver greeted.

"It's cool that I can come with you in the future." The raccoon said being dramatic. While the raccoon was talking about something,

"Glad that you like this. I know that it's not well...Amazing to look at but," Silver was cut off.

"What are you talking about? I enjoy it and I don't judge anything nor anyone." Blaze said with a smirk which made Silver blush.

"Thank you." The hedgehog said.

"This is wrong."

"Who said that?" He turned to see that everyone was gone

"Guys? Where are you?" Silver asked looking around. When he turned around, his heart skip a beat and backed up. He saw a hedgehog that almost looks like one of Sonic's friends Shadow but was discolored and without a mouth. He just stands there, staring at him with green reptile eyes.

"W-Who are you?" The silver hedgehog asked.

"Oh right, you don't know me in this timeline." The recolor said.

"Timeline? There's only one timeline so what are you talking about?" Silver backed up a few steps when the other hedgehog was walking to him like a puppet.

"Allow to introduce me. I'm Mephiles the dark," He bow "You don't know me but I still remember you, Silver." Silver's eyes widened

"You're asking how I know your name. Don't worry, you'll get everything." Mephiles transported to Silver, before the silver hedgehog can do anything, Mephiles put his hand on Silver's head. Silver screamed when he felt his head was going to split open. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the city was in ruins and on fire with nobody.

 _"What's going on?"_ Silver thought. Mephiles came out but this time in his crystal form.

"Just like I remember." The demon said to himself.

"What the hell is this?!" Silver shouted.

"Keep forgetting that this timeline was erased. This is your home."

"It can't be. Surely that Sonic or anyone came to help." Silver murmured to himself.

"The reason that this future is in flames because of me and Iblis. Long ago, the king of Soleanna made Iblis to grant wishes for the people. But a failure happened and I and Iblis escaped well, for a while until you and Shadow trapped us for 10 years." Mephiles explained.

"But Shadow and I only know each other for about a year. And how come I don't remember this?" The hedgehog asked.

"That's because Sonic the hedgehog and Princess Elise erased this timeline along with Iblis. But I slipped through cracks just in time." The demon explained more. Silver saw Blaze running towards him

"Blaze, it's good to see-" But Blaze went through him like a ghost and going to another Silver with two chaos emeralds in hands.

"Silver, I found Iblis." The fire cat informed.

"Good, let's defeat it together, once and for all." Silver said serious unlike the personality that our Silver have. He's a goofball but when things go bad, he's serious and wants to help.

"You met that cat when she was searching for the Sol emeralds and you helped her from the fire monsters." Mephiles informed.

"That's not how we met."

~Two years ago~

Silver with normal hair was walking on top of the rooftops, his home. He was homeless when his parents disappeared when he was 10 now 6 years later, he's living on rooftops. While walking, he saw that there was a fight between swat bots against a purple cat that can make fire out of her hands. He knew that she was new in this town and going to start walking but he'll feel guilty if he leave her. He jumped down and kicked a swat bot away.

"Run!" The hedgehog demanded to the cat. The cat ran away, leaving Silver to fight the swat bots. Then fire from one of the swat bots burned on Silver's eyes, making him scream in pain then fall to the ground. He heard fire hitting metal

"Oh chaos. Can you hear me?" A female voice called to him. Silver felt like he was in somebody's arms and running away. The burned hedgehog painfully open his eyes to see the same cat from before then went through a portal.

"Is he going to fine?" A child's voice asked.

"His eyes should be healed already." A familiar voice said. Silver opens his eyes again to see a female raccoon and the cat.

"Who are you?" The silver hedgehog asked.

"Allow to introduce ourselves. I'm Blaze the cat." Blaze greeted.

"I'm Marine the captain of the Sea typhoon!" Marine said sounding dramatic.

"When I saw you got burned, I couldn't leave you there. So what's your name?" The cat asked.

"Silver the hedgehog. Nice to meet you." Silver said with a smile.

"Oh ya I forgot to say that you have weird hair." The raccoon commented. Silver looked at a mirror to have his jaw drop to see that his hair looked like a pot. Later on, Blaze showed Silver her friends and Silver started developing a small crush with the flame princess.

~End of flashback~

Our Silver followed Blaze and the other Silver to a cliff with a flame monster.

"Iblis, flame of destruction. You will be gone for the rest of time!" The Silver shouted with the two chaos emeralds in his hands. The flame monster was sucked in the chaos emeralds then hits Silver on the chest like a beam of light.

"Why isn't it using as a vessel?!" The hedgehog shouted then saw a hand on the chaos emeralds.

"Blaze?"

"I'll be the vessel. I'm royal blood after all." She grabbed the chaos emeralds with a beam of light hitting her. Then flame were circling around her.

 _"What's going on?"_ Silver thought while watching the whole thing.

"Come on Silver, sent us to another dimension. Hurry!" Blaze demanded. Silver was about to use chaos control but hesitates then can't do it.

"I can't! You always stick beside. You're my friend, right?" The time traveler asked.

"You're so native. But," Turns to Silver "That's what I like about you." She then used all of the chaos emeralds' energy but that came with a price. She dropped the emeralds and float away, disappearing.

"Blaze!" Both Silvers shouted.

"Good luck Silver." That was the last thing she said before disappearing.

"She died to save the future." Mephiles spoke.

"Why the fuck are you showing all of this?" Silver asked with anger in his voice.

"Since I have been out I thought it'll be fun to make you suffer." Silver grabbed a sharp rock.

"FUCK YOU!" He throw the rock but he was gone. He felt a stab from his back and chest. He looked to see a crystal through his chest with blood dripping. He fell to the ground

" _Silver_." A voice called.

 _"Mate wake up."_ Silver rose up breathing heavily with sweat. He saw that he was at Blaze's house where he's living and sitting on his bed, which was a couch. He saw both Blaze and Marine beside him.

"We tried to wake you up for 6 minutes. What's wrong?" The cat asked concern.

 _"Was that all a dream? It felt so real."_ The hedgehog thought.

"Ya I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He said with a chuckled.

 **For a one-shot it took me almost three days! I mean wow XD I got the idea from a song called "Don't wake me up" By the hush sound which you can check out. I hope you like my version of how Silver and Blaze met each other and Silver's future is the one in the new comics which I really like. And Mephiles will come back actually this is kind of a prequel to "Ambush" which I should work on more. Have a good day :)**


End file.
